


He Probably Has! :)

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than once!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Probably Has! :)

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/8D_GH_UnipegDance_zps04b102dc.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Done at about 3am this morning. Turning 61 has made me do very silly things.
> 
> Just for the record: Nevermind "...Dance with the Devil in the pale moonlight..." (Batman 1989), I'd rather dance with a unipeg in the bright sunlight! - in a field of daisies, of course! :)
> 
> I've also been in a rather silly mood ever since I rediscovered my pink unipeg I did at BABW a few years back. She was sitting on the shelf at the foot of my bed with some other members of my stuffed family, but her wings were covered by other animals. I'd completely forgotten she WAS a unipeg - not just an ordinary, but beautiful, unicorn. Beautiful name as well - Whisper. She now has "pride of place" on my bed. I'll have to get a picture. I've had a thing for unipegs, ever since I wrote "Love on a Cloud".
> 
> I'm celebrating turning 61 by ignoring it. The number, not the day. :)


End file.
